Wireless communication devices communicate with wireless communication networks using wireless protocols, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), and the like. Wireless communication systems, such as cellular voice and data networks, typically include multiple wireless access nodes spread over a geographic area through which wireless communication devices can register and receive wireless access to wireless communication services. In many examples, the wireless communication devices are mobile, and can move between wireless coverage areas, such as sectors, of the wireless access nodes.
Wireless communication devices have different device types. For example, wireless communication devices may be categorized by network type—such as LTE or non-LTE. Wireless communication device may also be categorized by manufacturer (Apple, Samsung, HTC, Nokia, etc.) and/or model (iPhone 4, iPhone 4s, iPhone 5, etc.). Alternatively, wireless communication devices may be categorized by operating system (Apple, Android, or Windows) and/or software version.
Signal strength, network load, and/or other factors may affect the quality of wireless communication service within and across wireless communication sectors. In addition, wireless communication devices of different device types may perform differently across the wireless communication sectors. Wireless communication service may be improved by turning off or disabling certain features on certain device types in certain wireless communication sectors.